dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Romance Rangers
Romance Rangers are a team of three female Time Patrollers who enjoy gossip about the various love stories and romantic pairings among the Time Patrollers living in Conton City that appear in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. They can be found hanging out around the Dragon Ball Pedestal. Overview The Romance Rangers are Time Patroller gossips who keep tabs on romantic relationships (or rumors of romance) among their fellow Time Patrollers who live and work in Conton City. While some of the romantic pairings they talk about are legitimate others are more dubious as they may be based on opinion and rumor rather than fact. Interestingly, despite keeping tabs on other people's romantic lives, it is implied all three are themselves single and at one point Ein notes that maybe they should all start thinking about finding a boyfriend and Sorama at first agrees with her before noting that she isn't interested in finding a boyfriend and asserts that all three of them could all find a boyfriend any time they like. Some of the relationships they discuss imply potential interspecies romantic relationships or romantic advances as Yuren's perceived advances towards her Namekian teammate Piflam (however it is unconfirmed if Yuren is actually interested in him romantically or if her attempted displays of affection are entirely platonic gestures towards her Namekian partner). They also make note of Cocressa and Fira cornering of the Saiyan Time Patroller Basil whom both ladies are fighting over. Members *'Ein' - A purplish-pink skinned Majin who has her antenna styled in a manner similar to Chi-Chi's hairstyle, red eyes, and circular red cheek markings. wears Chi-Chi Costume top, Spike the Devil Man's Suit bottoms, Broly's Clothes bracelets, and Android 18's Clothes (Skirt) boots. Ein is the only member to admit she wants to find a boyfriend of her own and even suggest that it might be a good idea to think about getting their own boyfriends soon. She is implied to have some sort of history with a female Time Patroller Haishi whom Ein refers to as a harpy. She is aware that Namekians don't have genders thus romance is not in their genes when explaining to Sorama why he is oblivious to his female teammate Yuren's advances. *'Sorama' - A female Saiyan with red hair styled similar to Android 18. She wears a green lens Scouter and a black, red-orange, lime-green color customized Pilot Suit. She finds the popular Saiyan Time Patrol Basil unattractive and doesn't understand why his so popular with other women despite him clearly having a one-track mind when it comes girls. It is implied that she is aware that Basil is unwilling to commit to one woman, which is why she is disgusted by him. Ein teases her about being picker than most Saiyan females as Ein notes most Saiyan females prefer rough-and-ready types. Sorama also notes she is not ready to settle down though Ein's teasing implies her pickiness effects her ability to find a guy. She suspects that Ein has some sort of past history with female Time Patroller Haishi. *'Maronica' - A female Earthling with dark pink hair in pigtails like Bulma wore as a small child. She wears Launch Costume top, a pink and black color customized Student Skirt, Demon Clothes (Gohan, Kid) wristbands, and Android 18's Clothes (Vest & Pants) shoes. She wonders if the Romance Rangers should be proactive in helping Yuren in her perceived romance with her Namekian partner Piflam, though is unsure as Yuren seems happy despite Pilam's non-interest. Site Navigation Category:Factions Category:Females Category:Time Patrol Category:Video Game only Characters